1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulated communication systems and, more particularly, to a communication network which simulates an actual communication system among a plurality of independent vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, simulated communications system such as those which were incorporated in simulated aircraft and in systems which utilized a plurality of simulated vehicles usually comprised direct wire connections among the various communication units. In a more complex system which represents a relatively large number of independent vehicles each of which has several communications channels, the number of direct wire connections becomes too complex for economic design and manufacture.